


Our Evenings

by Quiet_crash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 'Sacrifice' AU where Gabriel, brought back by God when the angels fell, and Castiel live together with the brothers at the Bunker. Sam and Gabriel fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is the first sabriel story I've ever written, hope you like it! I was just craving something light because the show hardly provides us with that.  
> Hope you like it and thanks for reading!

They only recently got to that part where they're comfortable with displaying their affection towards each other. Recently meaning yesterday since they got together a whole two days ago. As much as Gabriel was a forward and seemingly shameless persona without a care in the world, when it really counted he was prone to overthinking things, in fact. They both were understandably wary because lets face it, their track record was kind of shitty. Kali had killed him, or tried to, back in that hotel he really didn't like thinking about and all of Sam's romantic interests somehow ended up dead. So yeah, unfortunate and therefore wary. It was by a sheer accident that they even learned about the others' feelings. A supposedly easy hunt gone wrong and Gabriel was running in and saving the day, biting Sam's head off for splitting up with Dean and Cas and getting hurt.

That's what Gabriel was thinking to himself, wondering for the umpteenth time if it would be okay if he ran his fingers through the silky locks of Sam's hair. They talked out their feelings, finally, and boy was it an awkward conversation. Despite that though, they still struggled with pinpointing the lines that cannot be crossed and both would rather be very careful and slow than rash and rejected.

So yeah, Gabriel was sitting in a big, comfortable armchair in the bunker, Sam sprawled on the floor in front of the chair, bundled in a blanket and equipped with a pillow for comfort, and leaning his broad back against the archangel's legs, while Dean and Castiel occupied the loveseat in the TV room. Dean wanted to show Castiel what humanity did, and how and why exactly. Apparently humans did sleepovers and movie nights with their special quirks and rituals and Dean was determined to teach Cas everything.

It was late. They were watching some cheesy eighteenth-century romance, because today was Sam's turn to choose and Castiel said he really wanted to see how the epoch would be showed in the film. Gabriel distinctly recalled that it was something of that British woman, Austen, was it? He and Dean had protested vehemently but rules are rules and in the end there was nothing they could do.

So now Cas was staring intensely at the screen, from time to time commenting on something he didn't understand or deemed inaccurate, Dean was mostly dozing, all relaxed and sprawled out across the loveseat and Cas, Sam silently sat and observed the story despite probably knowing it already by heart and here Gabriel was. Instead of relaxing with his boyfriend (because they were not mates yet, just not yet) he was listing pros and cons to the simple action of playing with Sam's magnificent hair. It was tempting but what if?

The archangel did not want any fall outs. He just found a real home for himself and he had no intention of spoiling it.

But he was a damn angel of the lord, turned into a pagan trickster. His resolve hardened and he carefully started petting Sam's head, and seeing as there was no protest, carding his fingers through Sam's hair. Oh it was great. The moose of a man had amazing hair, long, silky and so soft they reminded Gabriel of angels' wings.

Sam shuddered a little and relaxed further into Gabriel's legs, happily leaning into the massaging fingers. He was almost purring with contentment and lazy pleasure.

Gabriel smiled affectionately and the smile became even warmer and bigger when Sam turned his head and pressed his lips into his angel's palm nuzzling a gentle kiss there.

By the end of the film Dean was outright snoring though it did nothing to spoil it for Castiel and Sam. That is until the young hunter grew tired and his blinks became much more infrequent until his lids closed and stayed that way despite his best efforts to not fall asleep.

To be honest Gabriel didn't really want to help him with that. Sam was still recovering after the trials and even though his Father deemed Gabriel ready to be brought back charged full of Grace for his very own second chance at life and the archangel was slowly helping Sam in the process of mending his enormous but oh so fragile body it was a slow process. Sam was constantly low on energy but it was still better than when Gabriel'd first started. He couldn't forget the bloodstained tissues and the haggard, pale face. Sam had still tried to give him his best smile as a welcome and it looked heartbreaking.

Of course it wasn't all sunshine and roses at the beginning, he had had to gain their trust after what he'd done to them but Castiel's reassurance and faith in him helped. It was Dean who took more convincing but eventually even he broke and said Gabriel 'tolerable'. The archangel figured it was good enough for a start.

Surprisingly Sam, who had suffered through much more that Dean on Gabriel's hands had forgiven him rather quickly. At his shocked expression Sam had smiled and said that although Gabriel's methods really sucked he had been trying to warn Sam, to give him an advice that the young hunter ignored and it resulted in Lucifer's rising.

They were working on ridding Sam of his guilt complex too.

Now they had him even gaining weight, little by little. Gabriel has never seen Dean Winchester so happy as the man was nowadays.

Loathe to disturb his sleeping hunter but knowing that spending the night on the floor would be bad for any human Gabriel moved gingerly as to cause as little disruption as possible.

Sam sighed but didn't show any signs of waking.

The archangel then delicately gathered his charge into his arms stifling a snicker as he saw Dean falling off the couch upon his awakening after Cas shook his shoulder.

It must've looked quite ridiculous, for a man his stature to carry a 6'4'' hunter like it was no problem at all. Well, for him it wasn't a problem, only the Winchesters had that strange sense of masculinity that had them protesting such treatment from their angelic companions. Gabriel understood the concept but even after so many years on Earth it still confused him sometimes.

Such were his musings as he disappeared from the TV lounge and appeared in Sam's bedroom. He set his precious burden on his bed and carefully tucked him in. Just as he was about to step away a hand sneaked around his wrist and tugged weakly. Sleepy hazel eyes peeked at him from under Sam's fringe. _Stay?_ They asked him.

Gabriel smiled a completely mushy and cheesy smile and he crawled under the covers next to his human. Sam instantly turned and wrapped the smaller man in his arms, cuddling him close. Gabriel snorted quietly but went with it and relaxed into Sam's hold sneaking his own arm around the hunter's waist.

In a matter of seconds Sam's breathing evened out again and he was soundly asleep.

“Goodnight, kiddo.” Gabriel whispered closing his eyes and settling for a night of watching over his charge.


End file.
